More and more motorists have taken to displaying various messages on their automobiles, using short preprinted phrases or sentences to describe everything from political and religious preferences to favorite sports teams, radio stations, and opinions relating to driving habits and a myriad of other subjects. One nearly universal characteristic of such preprinted messages is their attachment means, in which a protective backing sheet is removed to expose an adhesive layer on the back of the message and the message is then adhesively applied to some portion of the vehicle, generally the rear bumper. Due to their usual position as installed on the vehicle, as well as the usual attachment means, these messages have become universally known as "bumper stickers."
It will be appreciated that for various reasons, from time to time a message on a bumper sticker adhered to some portion of a vehicle may no longer reflect the opinion or feelings of the vehicle operator. For example, local radio stations often run contests which require a vehicle to display a message advertising that particular station. When such a contest ends, the vehicle operator may no longer wish to advertise that particular station by means of a message on his or her vehicle.
The adhesives generally used on the backs of such bumper stickers are quite tenacious, and can prove to be very difficult to remove completely when the bumper sticker deteriorates and/or the operator of the vehicle wishes to remove it for whatever reason. Moreover, the area of the vehicle which was covered by the bumper sticker will generally age at a different rate than the surrounding area exposed to the weather and sun and accompanying ultraviolet radiation, resulting in a different (generally darker) shade for the finish which was protected by the bumper sticker even when the sticker and residue are completely removed.
The need arises for a holder for such vehicle message signs, which holder permits the display of such message signs without requirement for adhesive attachment to any portion of the vehicle or holder. The holder itself must be readily portable and attachable and removable from the vehicle without damage to the vehicle finish, and moreover permit ease of installation and removal for any messages displayed therein. The holder should also allow positional and angular adjustment in order to optimally display any message installed therein.